


Distraction Methods

by afteriwake



Series: Sex And Other Things [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one way to distract themselves while they were stuck in a darkened elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Methods

Danny hefted his kit again. He hadn't said anything, Lindsay hadn't said anything, but suddenly Mac had scheduled them on different cases almost all the time. This was their first one together in weeks. 

He was _almost_ one hundred percent sure Flack hadn't said something, but after all the grief he had given Flack about Aiden... He _still_ couldn't wrap his head around that one. Just like he couldn't wrap his head around his _own_ relationship, whatever it was, with Lindsay.

He glanced over at Lindsay. Yeah. What was going on between the two of them made absolutely no sense to him. It just...was. Whatever it was, though, it was rather enjoyable. She hadn't pushed for any real commitment, and for that, he was thankful. They just...there was a look that one of them would give the other and that night they'd end up in bed together, simple as that.

He was probably _more_ surprised by the fact she didn't want a commitment than he was by the various things they did in bed. Those, he enjoyed. He understood because most of them were his kinks too.

Made him look at her in a whole new light, though.

She grinned at him. "So, what's up with this case?"

He cleared out his thoughts and concentrated on the notes he'd made. "Vic was killed downstairs. The killer dragged him up five flights of stairs, I think. Or that's what the blood trail indicates." He pointed to drops and smears of blood going up the stairs. "Hawkes already got the pictures of it. He's upstairs with the body."

"Five flights? Must be a strong killer." She nodded. "So, why am I here?"

"You, Montana, get to help me figure out if the elevator was used for the killer to get back downstairs."

"You figure with all the blood on the stairs, he couldn't have avoided it if he'd walked back down."

Danny nodded. "There's an elevator and a fire escape. Since Hawkes is upstairs, he's covering that."

She looked around. "Where's the elevator?"

"This way."

\---

It was an old elevator. No video camera was installed, so even if the killer had used it to escape there wouldn't be any photographic proof. After checking it from top to bottom, though, it turned out it didn't matter: the two CSIs came to the same conclusion that there was no chance it had been used.

"So, upstairs?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. We're in here, let's just take the elevator up." He pulled his kit inside and Lindsay flipped off the override switch, letting the door close behind them. She pressed the five button.

He just watched. He hadn't been this close to her at work in a while. Took a minute to reacquaint himself with that fact. It felt good to work with her again.

"You have plans for tonight?" he asked as the elevator started to move.

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking--" The elevator lurched to a sudden stop and the lights went out. "The hell?"

Lindsay hit the button again. Nothing. She felt along the panel, looking for a phone she didn't find. "I think we're stuck."

"No. No. We can't be stuck." He could feel his hand start to shake slightly. Before the panic room incident, being stuck in an elevator would not have bothered him that much. Since then, however... 

Lindsay felt in her pocket for her cell phone, pressed the on button from memory. The phone's panel turned on, but the news wasn't good. "Damn. No service here. You don't have a radio, do you?"

"Hawkes has it," Danny said. He reached into his own pocket for his phone, turning it on, getting the same message. "Isn't there a phone in this elevator?"

"No." She sighed, and he could feel her move a little farther away from him...whether she went towards the doors or towards the back, he wasn't sure. His shaking intensified a bit. He heard pounding and realized she'd moved towards the doors. "Help! We're stuck in the elevator!"

"Get us out of here!" Danny yelled.

They waited a moment, and then Lindsay started banging again. "Can anyone hear us? We're stuck!"

After a moment, they dimly heard someone yell something back. Danny stepped forward, nearly tripping over his kit, reaching towards the door. His hand touched hers, and she stilled her pounding. "What'd you say?"

"I said, who's stuck in there?" they dimly heard Hawkes yell back.

"Me and Danny," Lindsay said. Then they heard something else, something Danny would have sworn was a chuckle. If it was, he was going to throttle Hawkes when they got out of there.

"Power's out in the entire block. Don't know how long it'll be until it's back up."

"You mean we're _stuck_ in here until the power comes back on?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Danny...are you going to be okay?"

"At least this time he's not alone with a dead body," Lindsay said. She put the hand that had been pounding on the elevator door over his, feeling it shake. The simple touch calmed him, just a little. She lowered her voice. " _Are_ you going to be okay? You're shaking."

"I'll live," he told her quietly. Then, raising his voice so Hawkes could hear, he added, "The sooner you get us out of here, the better I'll be!"

"We're working on it. I'm still processing the fire escape, so...I'll check in."

"Hey, that's the escape route!" Lindsay yelled. "Killer didn't take the elevator."

"Then I've got a lot of work ahead of me. I'll be back in a while." And then, silence. Well, silence except for the breathing of two people trapped in one small elevator together, without the benefit of cell phone service.

"Was not exactly how I planned on spending my day at this crime scene," Danny muttered.

"You think I wanted to be stuck in an elevator?"

"No."

"Well, okay then. Not exactly a great day for either of us."

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, why are you still holding my hand?"

She didn't remove her hand like he'd expected her to. "Because I'm a bit of a claustrophobe. I hate being in elevators when they aren't moving."

"Ah." The two stood there in silence for a few more moments. "Think they'll get us out soon?"

"Hopefully."

"Yeah."

He was still shaking, but knowing he wasn't the only one freaked to be in this situation calmed him some more. Now that he was concentrating, though, he could feel her shaking as well, though not as much as he was. "How long you had that fear?"

"Since I was a kid. I got locked in a closet by some truly awful kids that lived nearby, just because I punched one of the boys. They didn't tell anyone where I was, and I was stuck there in the dark for about eight hours."

"Why'd you punch the boy?"

"He tried to kiss me."

He could feel himself start to grin. "Glad to know your stance on that has changed over the years."

"I still thought boys had cooties then. I was only seven." Her hand moved away from covering his, moving down his arm until she reached the crook of his elbow. "I know why enclosed places freak you out now, but...were you afraid before then?"

"Yeah, actually. This is a bit like deja vu for me, except the last time it happened I was ten and stuck in an elevator with Louie and we spent the whole time fighting. I think I walked out of the elevator with more bruises than I walked into it with."

"He beat you up?"

"I'll admit, I deserved it, but...I think it was because I couldn't see the punches coming. It was dark, like it is now. I hate being stuck in places when it's dark."

"So are you afraid of the dark, too?" she asked, her voice having a teasing lilt to it.

"No. I am _not_ afraid of the dark." He knew her general direction even though he couldn't see her, and he turned that way. "I'm not even afraid of enclosed spaces."

"Yes, you are."

"No, they just freak me out a little. That's all."

She said nothing. "How long do you think we'll be in here?" she asked after a minute or so.

"Have no clue. Why?"

"Just wondering."

He licked his lips. He hadn't been that close to her in about a week. He could smell the perfume she was wearing, feel her hand on his arm, hear her breathing. She was still shaking a little, and while he'd calmed down...

If he started to think about it again, he'd start shaking again, and that would just prove her right. He needed a distraction.

He reached his other hand out, reached for her, felt his hand touch her arm. He trailed his fingers around her arm until he could feel the soft flesh of her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sucked in a breath.

"Distracting myself."

"Here?"

"You got any other place in mind?"

There was a pause as he stopped moving his hand. He was waiting. "No." She moved her hand up his arm towards his shoulder. She was fine with his plan, apparently. That made him grin.

He pushed his kit towards the back of the elevator with his foot and took a step closer, closing the gap. His body pressed up against hers for a minute before she took a step back, pulling him with her until her back was up against the wall of the elevator.

Every other time they'd been together, there had been lights on. They could see each other. This time, in the dark, there was something much more...

She pulled him closer, as close as she could get him. He moved one hand up to touch her face, to figure out exactly where she was so he didn't feel too much like an idiot if he was going towards one particular part of her body and ended up somewhere else. 

One of her hands snaked up and touched his face. "Glasses off," she said in a husky whisper, and she took them off his face.

"Not sure there's a safe place to set them," he said.

"If I break them, I'll buy you a new pair," she said, slipping them into the first pocket her now wandering hand found.

He shrugged out of the jacket she'd slipped them into and tossed it to his right. "Now, it's not a problem."

He leaned in and kissed her, finding her mouth the first time he tried, a hungry sort of kiss which made her dizzy and weak in the knees. They didn't kiss much; that was something that had started happening more in the last few times they were together. Sex was intimate, but it seemed as though kissing was even more intimate.

She melted into him, pushing back the feeling that there was something a little wrong about the fact that they were doing this maybe a few floors under a crime scene. This was _definitely_ not something she'd thought of doing that day...

His hand trailed down from her face and made it's way to her waist, and then he slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Should I take it off?" she asked, pulling away for a minute.

"On the off chance they get this thing moving again soon, we better not." His hand made it's way up to her bra, and he followed the bottom of the garment around to the hooks. He undid them with one hand.

"Thought you said we shouldn't get undressed," she said archly.

"Re-hooking your bra is something that can be done a lot quicker than putting it back on," he whispered in her ear as his fingers made their way back to her breasts. She arched slightly as his fingers gently brushed across them.

"A week is too long, you know that?" she said quietly, her words impaired slightly by the fact she was biting her lip.

"Yeah, I know that." He moved his hands away, then moved back. "Can you get dressed again real fast?"

"Yeah."

He lifted the bottom of her shirt up. "Take it off."

She reached down, grabbed his hands, had him help her take her shirt off. Then she let go, let her bra fall onto the floor of the elevator. Her hands found his waist and she pulled up both his shirts. "Your turn."

His shirts were up and over his head in a matter of minutes. She ran her hand along his smooth skin, pulling him closer again so his chest was against hers. The feel of flesh to flesh was more exciting than a simple touch, she realized. This was probably why she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last week; she needed to touch him like this more often.

His hands ran up and down her bare arms and he started to kiss her neck lightly. She was trying hard not to moan, he could tell. She was trying hard to stay quiet and he was just making it _that_ much harder.

"If you keep doing that, Danny, anyone listening is going to be able to tell we aren't being professiona-- Oh my god," she whispered, stopping her rant as he bit he neck slightly. "Oh...please..."

She could feel him grin against her skin, and she decided retaliation was in order. She brought her arms up, put her palms on his back, and then ran her hands up and down, letting her fingers curve until she was scratching his back. She wasn't going to hurt him, but she knew that was one of his absolute turn-ons.

She made one long scratch down his back and he retaliated by moving his lips to the sensitive spot right below her ear. She had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping out loud. When she could finally catch her breath, she said, "That was evil."

"And I'm an evil guy," he whispered into her ear.

She started to say something else, but got a better idea. she trailed her hands down his back, brought them around towards the front, to the waistband of his pants. She started to unbutton them, but he stopped her.

"We go there, I don't think I'll stay quiet enough to keep anyone from guessing what's going on."

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"No, I fully intend on finishing whatever we start tonight."

She reluctantly let go, moving her hand back up to flatten her palms on his chest. "You'd better."

"I'll promise this much: it'll be worth the wait."

"What, deferred gratification?"

"Something like that." He put his lips against hers again, causing her to forget whatever else it was she was going to say. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulled him closer...

And the lights came on. The elevator jerked slightly and the two of them leapt apart, eyes wide. "Shit! That was quick!" Danny said, looking for his shirts. He saw them on top of hers, picked the whole pile of clothing up and handed her shirt to her before he quickly pulled his on over his head.

"My bra!" she hissed. "Where is it?"

"Put your shirt on, quick," Danny said, glancing at the floor number. They were on the third floor. Maybe thirty seconds till the door opened.

She yanked her shirt on over her bare chest. "But where _is_ it?"

He saw it on the other side of her kit. He grabbed it and his jacket, took his glasses out of the pocket and shoved the bra in. "I got it, I'll give it to you later." He put his glasses on. "I look okay?"

She nodded. "Me?"

"Fine." They stepped away from each other, though Danny had a bit of a grin on his face and Lindsay was flushed. He glanced at her neck; he hadn't bitten her hard enough to leave a mark, and he was sure she was grateful for that.

The doors opened up and Hawkes was staring at them. "Nice of you to come on up."

Danny coughed slightly. "Yeah, well, the elevator stopped working, remember?"

Hawkes shook his head and nodded towards the primary scene. "This way, then." Hawkes turned away, and Danny gave Lindsay one last look, _the_ look, and she nodded.

They _would_ finish what started in the elevator that evening, she could guarantee it.


End file.
